


Discipline When Needed

by boomboom3818



Category: Football RPF
Genre: One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom3818/pseuds/boomboom3818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio is punished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline When Needed

"You'll not celebrate tonight, Ramos. You'll shower and change and then come to my house. If you don't, I swear to you, I'll make you regret it."

Sergio turns to Iker hissing in his ear, cheeky retort on the tip of his tongue, but when he sees Iker's thunderous face, he swallows the words down.

"Sí, mi capitán."

 

He arrives at Iker's house with a confident smile on his face. He bets he has calmed down by now, from whatever had gotten into him.

When Iker opens the door, those thoughts leave him quickly though. He is frowning so hard, Sergio fears his eyebrows will stay permanently stuck together.

"Inside."

Sergio takes one step and a hand grabs the front of his shirt, hurls him forward and pushes him against the wall beside the door, while the other hand pushes the door close.

He only gets to see Iker's face for a second before he is grabbed by the shoulders and turned around, his face scraping against the plaster. It doesn't hurt but he still wants to protest about being manhandled, when Iker's mouth is against his ear again.

"Don't speak."

"Bu–"

Iker's full body is crashing against him, pinning him against the wall head to toe, unrelenting, the grip on his arms bruising.

"Don't. Speak."

Sergio nods, as much as possible, and Iker draws back a bit, "Stay," and removes himself fully.

Sergio isn't afraid of Iker, far from it, but he can sense a storm crackling under the skin of the other man that makes him do what he's told.

He cannot see much from his position, but he hears Iker moving around, and then a noise that is familiar but that he cannot place right now.

"Drop your trousers."

Sergio grapples with his belt buckle, then the button and zipper until he can finally push his jeans down his thighs.

"Underwear too."

And this is when Sergio begins to wonder what he got himself into, and he holds his breath in anticipation when he stands butt-naked in Iker's hallway, cold air biting his skin.

A warm finger traces down one arse cheek and retreats and then, then...

The smack is so loud that Sergio startles and gasps, more of surprise than real pain.

And he finally knows what that noise has been. Iker put one of his goalie gloves on. Oh fuck.

Another smack, harder. And another, another, another. Some landing more left, more right, in the middle.

It feels like ages until Iker finally pauses, and Sergio is sobbing by now. It stings, like hell, but he's also unbearably aroused and doesn't dare to do anything about it. The only relief he gets is when his cock drags against the wall with some of the harder slaps.

Not enough. Not nearly enough.

"Have you learned your lesson, Sergio?"

Sergio can guess what this is about now, he's seen Iker's face after his foul on Jové.

Another smack. "Answer me!"

"Yes, yes! Please, Iker, please."

"Please what?"

Iker crowds against him again, putting both hands, both gloveless now, on his arse and it's uncomfortable, too warm, but Sergio pushes against them anyhow.

"You'll be a good boy?" Pinching his skin, making him jerk, while his hot breath washes over Sergio's ear. Gods, he never knew he could be turned on this much by pain.

"Yes, Iker, por favor."

"Come on then."

Iker drags him away from the wall, towards his living-room, grinning deviously.

This night is far from over.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
